


黑暗中的微光

by wanyanpanxvan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 读后感
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanyanpanxvan/pseuds/wanyanpanxvan
Summary: 这只是一篇读后感而已，我也不知道为什么要po到这里来，姑且当存档吧_(:з」∠)_





	黑暗中的微光

——《活着》读后感  
从余华老师的《活着》中，我收获了眼泪和含泪的微笑，人人皆悲剧的写法让每个角色有血有肉，其中最打动我的是凤霞和二喜之间的感情。  
这一场婚姻开始地仓促又理所当然，两人只见了一次面，马上就定下了婚约。美丽贤惠的凤霞和勤劳踏实的二喜，完全是天生一对。我坚信两人之间不仅是爱情——比起无限苦难中萌芽的依恋和默契，爱情显得幼稚而单薄。  
原文中两人见面前有个让人动容的细节:富贵和家珍死活不信有手有脚又老实的城里人会娶自家又聋又哑的女儿，听说对方是个偏头“才松了口气”。这是种多么讽刺而悲哀的“门当户对”啊！凤霞和二喜，他们身体上有残缺，但他们善良而富有人情味。反观小说中富贵年轻时，吃喝嫖赌好逸恶劳，身体再健全，灵魂也在散发着恶臭。与其拥有华丽的外表，高贵的灵魂才决定一个人的归宿。一味以貌取人是愚民的一大标志，敲响那个蒙昧时代的丧钟。  
如果说好景不长，那么苦难则是永恒的。新婚不久，凤霞怀孕难产，看到母子平安的时候我心里就暗自不对劲。果然凤霞因大出血丧命。读着那些文字，我听到二喜不解的呢喃，“我要大的，他们给了我小的。”他没有狂怒地大吼，没有沉痛地哀鸣，丧失爱妻的痛处让他失去所有气力。这一句好似自言自语的话，足以引爆我的泪腺。我不敢想象，又忍不住不想象。失眠的夜晚，二喜看着苦根睡得香甜，粗糙的大手逗弄着孩子的发丝，回想温柔的那个她。阵阵压抑的哽咽，在天亮时分匆忙躲藏，与胡乱抹去的泪水一起沉淀在心底。过去恶劣的医疗条件亲手打造了多少悲剧，其中多少件只是在空中飘过，不留下一丝痕迹。  
凤霞走了，留下一个沉甸甸的担子——儿子苦根。家里有小孩的都知道，看着小家伙一点点长大让我们无比满足与快乐。但二喜不一样，为了维持生计，他只有背着苦根做工。他也为苦根长大而感到满足，他说，“苦根又沉了。”永远不能看着孩子长大，这是背篓里的父爱！二喜不能给苦根锦衣玉食，但他用全身心去爱他，连他丧命时，声嘶力竭喊的都是孩子的名字。他生命中的最后一种情绪是什么呢？担忧吗，担忧富贵和苦根不能维持生计。牵挂吗，想看孩子最后一眼。愧疚吗，再不能替凤霞照看孩子了。二喜是善，是美，于是悲剧把他毁灭给人看。  
用流行语的说法，凤霞和二喜的感情是小说中的一股清流。有人说夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞。但就这样一对贫贱夫妻，也触动读者的心灵。他们共挑生活的重担，即使被生活击败只是时间问题。了解生活的真面目之后，仍然热爱生活的是勇者。知晓未来的黑暗之后，仍携手前往的，我称之为眷属。   
《活着》是一本好书，我读了三遍，也哭了三遍。如果要谈论其中揭露的世态炎凉人情冷暖，怕是要从天黑谈到天亮，所以我只决定着眼于两个微不足道的角色。他们那么的不幸，他们那么的幸福。我宁可世上少一对他们，我宁可世上多一对他们。


End file.
